humans_meet_the_swat_katsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 10: School
Characters Appeared *Seth *Hailey *Bobby *Caleb *Ann Gora (on television only) *Commander Ulysses Feral *Robert Maynor, Military Officer (debut) *Karl Garrison, Military Officer (debut) *Felina Feral (debut) *Principal Wesley Thomas (debut, no name introduced, last appearance) *Polli Johnson, Math Teacher (debut, no name introduced, last appearance) *Science Teacher (debut, no name introduced, last appearance) *Students (debut, no names introduced) Reading I crept to the top of steps at night because I was bored. I glued myself to the side of the wall where they couldn't see me. "We've got to think about sending the kids to school," Connie said. "What school are we going to send them to?" "Well, there is that school further down the road by the military base," Jake replied. "Why would we want to send them there? Commander Feral doesn't like you," Connie said. "He could visit the school for a convocation and see our kids and realize who they look like. He could do something, couldn't he, after all he's the commander of the Enforcers." "Yeah, but they'll be pretty protected and if anything like that happens, Felina Feral will be there for sure and won't let anything happen." "Would it be a good choice though? The school trusts the Enforcers a lot and goes under an emergency lockdown every time they get in their jets and flies away. Plus, they also despise you and T-Bone and if they were suspicious of my babies, then wouldn't they have us come in for an emergency conversation with the principal and realize that you looked like Razor and release your true identity to the world? Then, we would both have to go to prison and our kids would go to Juvy." "Well, let's just see what happens. If the kids stay around a bunch of people and wear enough accessories, maybe they won't notice." "Okay, honey. But, I'm just worried about it. I don't want my babies to go to jail for something they're not responsible for." Jake picked up the phone and dialed a phone number. "Hello, this is Jake Clawson. I wish to enter my kids into your school system," Jake began answering questions. "4. Clawson, Robert Forrest...is that right, honey?" "Yep." "15. Mega Kat City. Jacob Alan Clawson, 2800 North Walnut Street, Mega Kat City. Uh, (897) 717-8890. Connie Jane Clawson, 2800 North Walnut Street, Mega Kat City, (897) 717-8890. Work Phone? Mine's (897) 717-8796, their mother's is (897) 717-9828," Jake stopped and looked at Connie. "Who should we put down who else to call if there is an emergency." "Well, Chance, Joyce, and yours and my parents." "But who do they call the first?" "Probably, Chance." "Okay," Jake returned to answering questions. "Chance Furlong, (897) 717-8798 and you can also contact him at (897) 717-8796." "Thanks." "How'd it go?" "It went fine, they said they'll go to school tomorrow since they got the information before midnight." "Okay. I'm going to go check on the kids," Connie said and got up. I sprinted into the bedroom and laid on the pallet as fast as I could and Connie entered the room as soon as I got settled. She slipped through the doorway and tip-toed to Hailey to see if she was fine then she looked at Bobby, Caleb, and I and left the room. The next day, Connie woke us up extra early. "It's your first day of school kids, now I've got to talk about some stuff before we go." All of us went into the dining room and sat at the table, Hailey beside Connie, Connie at the front of the table, and me at the end of the table. "Try to stay in a group of people as much as you can and try to where accessories if you can, Hailey. Boys, you just try not to look up at the teacher or any other students directly." "Okay, Mom." "Okay, go get your clothes on," Connie said. "and Hailey where my lipstick and makeup, and try to put on eye shadow!" After a little bit, we were ready. Hailey wore a pinch of make-up and some lipstick. "Why didn't you put on my eye shadow?" "I looked absolutely horrible with green eye shadow," Hailey replied. "Oh, yeah," Connie said. "Green eye shadow definitely doesn't go with your fur color. Try not to look at anyone either, honey and just look a teeny bit at the chalkboard if the teacher is writing something on the chalkboard." Hailey and I ended up being in the 7th grade, Hailey was 12 and I was 13. Caleb was in 8th and Bobby was in 9th. My first class with science and with the little of a glance at the teacher as I could, I seen he was wearing a whited dress shirt and black tie with black pants and shoes. He had a tan-peach color of fur and black hair. "Okay, students. It looks like we have two new students today. What's your names?" "Seth." "Hailey." "Well, hi, Seth and Hailey, I hope you'll have a good time at our school," the teacher started talking about the lesson now, "As always, flip your books to page 66, page 66. Oh, yeah, I need to give you two books." the teacher walked to the back of the room and gave us two green science books. After that he started the lesson, "I need all ears and eyes, all ears and eyes." I glanced at the teacher trying to show as little of my face as I can, the teacher obviously didn't notice and must have thought I was too nervous and didn't say anything. But, it was another story with the math teacher. "What would the perimeter of this triangle be?" the math teacher said, she paused a minute. "Seth," she called on me. "64 centimeters." "Look at me and say it." All of the sudden my eyes opened wide and I was shocked by a wave of frightenment in my body. "Come on, look at me!" I couldn't do it. "I can't accept the answer if you don't look at me! LOOK AT ME!" I still didn't budge even if she screamed at me and then the teacher went to my desk and leaned down to look at my face but I turned my head away before she could see. "Seth! You better look at me or I'll give you a referral," when she seen that I wouldn't move she yanked my head over to her and gasped. "Seth and Hailey Clawson, come with me out to the hallway." When we went outside the teacher was almost too shocked to talk. "Is your dad who I think it is?" "Who do you think it is?" I demanded. "A SWAT Kat?" I scoffed and laughed, "No, but I get that a lot. I don't even know how they look like myself." The teacher made know expression and took us to the principal's office. "I'm afraid these two are going to have to be sent to the military base," she said. "Okay, well I'm going to have to check into their accounts and see who their parents are." I couldn't let them do it, I had to stop it. The principal went to the restroom before he looked at our parents names which gave me a huge advantage. I hurried up and went to my computer that the school gave us and went to see my grades. Then, I changed the information to saying the parents were named John Clawson and Nancy Clawson, the addresses were 2985 N. Main St, Mega Kat City and Chance Furlong was Karl Furlong. The phone number for my house was (897) 717-9892, the salvage yard was (897) 717-9034, and Mom's work was (897) 717-8094. Then, I logged off and put my computer away like nothing happened. The principal logged into his account and seen the information, he seemed to have believed the contact info and called the wrong phone number. The phone numbers actually didn't actually exist and neither did the adresses, in fact their was no Main Street in all of the city. The principal then ran a background search on our fake parents and seen that they didn't live in Mega Kat City and gave up. "I'll just have to call your other brothers down and then have Commander Feral come here." The military commander arrived at the school with two other soldiers and his lieutenant. "Thanks, they do look like Razor after all. Get them boys!" The two soldiers took the supposed 'weaker' ones, Hailey and I, and then the military commander grabbed Bobby and Caleb. "You're coming with us!" "Leave those poor children alone!" His lieutenant said. "Not this time Felina, this is my chance!" the commander replied angrily. "These four are going to our little room." "No, you can't put them there! They're too young!" "Oh yes I can." "Oh, no! Not the prison at the military base!" The military commander and the two soldiers went outside. I tried to look at the lieutenant but the soldier yanked my head away. Suddenly, I heard a loud growling scream. The lieutenant ran two the commander and hit him as hard as she could with a metal pole and wacked the two other soldiers with it. "I'm sorry you had to see that, kids," the lieutenant said, "I had to do it, he was going to find your parents and kill your dad and his friend." The tall dark-tan colored cat with black and white hair turned and looked at Hailey and I. When she had wacked the two soldiers, they flew to the right without releasing their grip on us. "Oh my gosh!" she screamed and tried to yank the soldiers off of us but she couldn't release them. "They'll be smothered if I don't get them off! You two, come help me." With the help of Bobby and Caleb they pulled them both off one at a time. Their weight combined on top of broke my nose and fractured Hailey's mom, and we needed oxygen we were almost smothered. Next Chapter Chapter 11: The Hospital